simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of National Defense(Arendale)
The Department of National Defense is the department of the Government of Arendale that is responsible for preserving peace and security in Arendale. The Department is led by the Secretary for National Defense who is assisted by one Secretary of State. Structure The mission of the Department of Defense is to meet the needs of Government and the public by providing value for money defence and civil defence services and by co-ordinating and overseeing the emergency planning process. The Department is also concerned with ensuring the secure and stable environment necessary for economic growth and development in Arendale. The military budget is SC$1.005 Billion. The Department oversees the operations of the Union Armed Forces whose roles are: *to defend the State against armed aggression; this being a contingency, preparations for its implementation will depend on an ongoing Government assessment of the security and defence environment *to aid the civil power *to participate in multinational peace support, crisis management and humanitarian relief operations *to carry out such other duties as may be assigned to them from time to time, e.g. search and rescue, air ambulance service,air transport service, assistance on the occasion of natural or other disasters, assistance in connection with the maintenance of essential services, assistance in combating oil pollution at sea When not engaged in military operations at home or overseas, most defense organisations concentrate on training and preparation and not on the provision of non-military services. Core tasks *Strategic analysis, research and development (R&D) *The development of long-term policy including future strategic concepts and doctrines *Perspective and structural planning *Planning, budgeting and implementation in the medium and short term *Overall management of agencies' activities during the budget year *Operational policy, planning and management at a strategic level *Exercise policy, planning and management at a strategic level *Emergency planning, policy and management at a strategic level *Crisis management *Development and implementation of security policy, both nationally and internationally *Development of defence cooperation with allied- and partner countries *Strategic personnel management *Information, communication and press relations *Strategic leadership and management in the field of ICT *Organisational development *Preventive security at a strategic level *Legal questions *Controller / Internal audit *Internal administration Departments *Executive Secretariat The secretariat prepares, quality-assures, coordinates and priorities all issues that are submitted to the Secretary. Accordingly, the secretariat maintains overall responsibility for the Secretary's activities. *The Department of Defence Communications Unit The unit provides support both to the Secretary and senior staff, both political and administrative, and to the Chief of Defense. The spokesman function is performed by separate spokesmen for the Secretary of Natonal Defense. *Internal Auditor Unit The Internal Auditor will contribute to the overall achievement of defence objectives by providing support to the Secretary's senior management in controlling and managing subordinate departments and agencies. *The Department of Personnel and General Services The Department of Personnel and General Services spans over a range of different professional areas, some administrative and some more related to aspects of development. Some of the department's tasks are purely internal while others, for example personnel policy and common legal services, entail responsibilities across the sector as a whole. *The Department of Security Policy The Department of Security Policy is responsible for the handling of questions of security policy as well as for the Ministry's international activities and external relations in the field of security policy. *The Department of Management and Financial Governance The Department of Management and Financial Governance has the overall responsibility for the planning and development of activities, the organisation and the structure of the Armed Forces within the particular long-term planning period. The department also exercises overall management and control of the activities of subordinate agencies. *The Department of Defence Policy and Long-Term Planning The Department of Defence Policy and Long-Term Planning is responsible for strategic analysis, the development of long-term defence policy and overall planning for the defence sector. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Governments